Kaname Soga
| kanji = 蘇我要 | romanji = Soga Kaname | titles = Demigod (半神,Hanshin) Big Bro Kaname (要兄さん, Kaname Niisan) | story = The Myriad Things | image = | birthdate = | age = 28 | race = /Demon (God) | gender = Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 220 | hair color = White | affiliation = Seireiden | previous affiliation = Nemean Lion Guild | guild mark location = Chest | occupation= Mage Council of Eight Member | base of operations = Seireiden Neo Arcadia~Formally | teams = Council of Eight | status = Active | family = Koma Soga~Father Cattleya Alhazred~Mother Ameno Soga~Sister Cynisca Soga~Daughter Lilith Bonez~Daughter Seraphiel Soga~Daughter | partners = Yukiko Sub-Zero | previous partners = | alignement =None | curse = | magic = (Earth,Fire,Water,Wind) | equipment = }} Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is a mage and member of the Soga Family, in the country of Sin. One of the creators of the independent guild Seireiden, he is renowned for his use and mastery over four types of god slayers; gaining the epithet Demigod (半神,Hanshin). Originally a member of the famed Nemean Lion guild, he the guild after a raid on the archives of Neo Arcadia; resulting in him being labeled as a dark mage. Appearance Personality Upon first glance, Kaname comes off as a rather stern individual. Wether this is a by product of his overall size or appearance, it often has most people shying away from him at first meeting. Despite this, he has shown to a very calm and and friendly individual, known for having a shameless and carefree attitude, which he had displays quite carelessly. Despite his generally carefree demeanor, Kaname does have a powerful swift and vengeful wrath, and it can be concurred rather quickly in some situations., however this rage is rare. He does not consider diplomatic relations between nations, and removes any obstacles that seemed to block his way like an overlord. Kaname likes to read and cook in his spare time, and is partial to action novels and cook books. Known to have a passion for cooking and being a savant in cooking. When in comes to cooking his personality changes. Retaining his confident and calm nature, Kaname proudly displays his cooking abilities. History Shadows of Light Blood that Binds God Hand Equipment Ánleifrún: Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Prowess: Kaname's physical strength is truly astounding, his tightly wound and steel toned muscles are amazing to say the least, and his demonic heritage only reinforces his strength. Kaname has on many occasions displayed the sheer power that lays within his muscles, consisting of either strikes that can crush an enemy's skeleton to dust or showing an act of strength in his feats. In fighting alone, Kaname's physical strength can be seen by his powerful strikes. This strength comes from his muscles, which are the most hardened out of all of his features. His style, combined with his unique body and intense physical strength, makes his hand to hand something fierce, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods of movement, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more quickly. He has been able to do backflips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. In addition to being able to deal damage, Kaname's durability is something that is just as formidable. His ability to push forward, even when he is injured, is quite amazing to say the least. On many occasions, Kaname can be seen taking the whole brunt of an attack. During these moments, attacks seem to mainly bounce off of his hardened body as he would push forward with quite the ease. Even when he is injured, his pain tolerance is quite amazing as well. Under the tutelage of the "Head Maid", he learned the Demon God Fist (魔神拳,Makamiken) style. Stating that the training as grueling and the Masked One being unrelenting during the training. The style itself is stated to be brutal and effective in taking down an opponent. Known to be a mix between both the strong and gentle fighting styles, alternating between power, speed, offensive and defensive techniques rapidly during movements. The Demon God Fist blurs the lines between the two styles, allowing the user to deal large amounts of damage. Kaname has stated that this style is primarily uses hand strikes that are often aimed towards nerves or vital regions to deal fatal blows. Kaname has improved on the style by marring with the the abilities of Palm Magic adding the effect of damaging an opponent's internal organs. When in use, slightly visible energy swarms around his hands in a seemingly untamed way, making it feel like ghosts are swirling around his hands, giving it its name. When the chakra makes contact with the opponent's part of the body, it can cause the internal organs to become heavily damaged. Muscles can contract unwillingly and unnaturally, nerves can have the feeling of being stretched out, and bones can be cracked and broken. When utilized properly, he can destroy internal organs to the point that if inspected, it would look like the affected areas were "put into a meat grinder". With the use of his magical power, he possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. With its he even using medium force, he is able to break through some type of walls. With full force he is able to make grave damage to a even the toughest of objects. In addition with it, his speed is second to none, using it to instantly travel to a location as well as move through both land and air. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With his strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height as well. *'Flowing Tide, Shifting Waters' (流潮移動水,Ryūshio Idōsui): This technique surrounds Kaname's hands from the wrist up, extending about an inch past the finger tips, in condensed god slayer magic. A skill in the Demon God Fist, fluid movement and magical Manipulation gives him a unique ability that has, to this day, been impossible for any others to replicate naturally. During a life and death fight he discovered the ability, when an enemy used a magic attack near the end of the fight. Through instinct and training alone, with no prior knowledge that such a thing was possible, the managed to twist his fist around the attack and added his own energy, redirecting back toward the opponent. Since then, he has honed this skill to where it is now. Although particularly fearsome energy attacks can force their way through this redirection, many of his opponents find their arsenal of ranged options limited. When pressed, he can utilize this technique as more than just a defensive gesture. If there is enough time between the launch of the attack and when it reaches him, he can position himself in a way that will allow him to bend the energy back at its source, turning the attack on the opponent who launched it. *'Buddhist Palm' (合掌, Gasshō): When using it appears to be just a simple palm-thrust technique against the opponent. However, the affect is powerful enough to leave a silhouette of the user palm on the opponent. As well as knocking them back and casing internal damage. *'Thunder Gods Strike' (雷神殴打, Raishin ōda): With a simple strike, Kaname strikes the enemies body with lightning in an instant. This strike can be used to numb to paralyze an opponents body. In addition, is he chooses not to strike an opponent, he can release a quick strike of lightning from his hand(s) or fingers. **''' Thunder Gods Sequence''' (雷神一連, Raishin Ichiren): A large and faster version of the Raishin ōda, in which he strike the opponent up to sixty four time in rapid secession. Much like the Raishin ōda, the number of strikes often paralyzes the opponents body. Unlike the Raishin ōda, this attack often leaves marks on the opponent's body. *'Rupture' (破断,Hadan): A simple set of strikes which inflicts internal damage to the body's, subsequently injuring areas which has been struck. This is done though injecting pure Eternano into the opponents body upon contact. While this can greatly harm the opponent, the real damage comes from its ability to gradually force his magic form the opponent's body. With each strike that lands causes the magic to spill out, the more strikes landed the quicker it flows out. *'Unbound Aggression' (繰出す攻勢, Kuridasu Kōsei): To use this attack, Kaname will channel this magic into his fist, releasing it upon contact with a desired target. Upon contact with something, a powerful shockwave is released into the target. The resulting blow can smash the strongest of defenses/obstacles, and can even forcefully dispel attack when timed correctly. *'Reverse Flow' (逆流れ,Gyaku Nagare): A variant of the Rupture attack, with each strike instead of disrupting and releasing the opponents energy. The he absorbs energy from the enemy. The absorbed energy can then used to revitalise the body. *'Threaded Blades' (糸草葉,Ito Kusaba): By collecting energy within his fingertips, whether it is all of them or simply the selected one or ones, Kaname will create a bright white glow of physically visible energy at the tips of his fingers. These formations of energy will whip out and follow the sway of his hands, potentially creating 10 thread like white formations of energy that extend out form his fingertips. However, perhaps even deadlier then the tips are the threads themselves, which are so refine, yet powerful, that they can slice through nearly anything, creating a very precise cut. The threads can slash straight through any type of metal , even cutting through non-physical objects such as magic from other attacks. These threads have a potential danger to him, as he cannot control the slicing nature of them, and thusly must be extremely careful in using them to ensure that they do not come in contact with the allies, or even his own body. The requirement for this technique is only that his hand remains in motion at all times, for if he stop their movement this energy will die down and diminish. **'Ballet of Blades' (バレエ草葉, Baree Kusaba): In the manner of a ballerina, he will begin to rapidly spin his body. However, instead of releasing a large amount of energy, he will release a subtle amount, only enough to encourage vertical rotations. He will then releases blade like threads similar to the Ito Kusaba, from his legs. The force of the rotation will cause the threads, to extend outward cutting at anything within the attack range. This technique is not an overly powerful one, and it is clearly bound by its range, however it can be used to deflect a small projectile through direct diversion of its coarse, or even to cut the enemy slightly. Furthermore, the effectiveness of these blades can be affected by the energy, so that this technique is far more effective at higher levels. :Gentle Step (温厚歩, Onkōho): This style of movement allows the user to move swiftly with great speed, as well as move evasively with their agility and flexibility. This is a stunningly different style of movement then what is normally seen in combat, for it adds a high degree of grace to the battlefield. This is a basic skill most martial artist know, but one that can be expanded upon in various ways. The technique itself unlike the other skills, this does not necessarily require energy, as it is done mostly through grace. :*'Reverse Crescent' (逆彎月, Gyaku Wangetsu): To perform it, Kaname releases energy from his legs. He then kicks, releasing several blast of energy in the form of crescents. The crescents are strong enough to cut through rocks and break bones upon contact. If timed correctly, the crescent can be used to disrupt attacks. :**'Revolving Crescent' (回動彎月,Kaidō Wangetsu): A larger version of the Gyaku Wangetsu. After releasing energy from his legs, Kaname sweeps his leg against the ground in a spinning motion releasing a crescent shape wave. They immediately stand up and kicks while spinning, releasing a second wave. Kaname then quickly jump and releasing a third wave before landing back on the ground. :*'Axe Hammer' (斧槌, Ono Tsuchi): similar to the Gyaku Wangetsu, Kaname energy from his legs. Upon getting close to a target he quickly moves their leg upward in an arc motion. Kaname then quickly lowers his leg striking the target from above. The sheer force of the attack can break bones or cause a crater in the ground. :*'Shadow Warrior's War Dance' (): Magical Abilities Magical Energy: Aether God Slayer God Slayer Magic (滅神魔法 Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster-Type used by those dedicated to the slaying of gods. Kaname has done what most would deem impossible, possessing four different styles. He has impressive control over the elements of Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. While others would learn from books, Kaname simultaneously learned each of his respected style from gods that was native to his home. Like that of traditional god slayers, he is able to consume his respected elements to restore his magical power if needed, in addition to this, he is unable to consume his own godly element. Further boosting his control over his four styles, he has created what he calls the God Unison (神ユニゾン, Kami yunizon), a modification of the standard Unison raid. While the normal is a union of magic between two or more users, the God Unison work by though the use of the user alone, leading it to become known as Self-Unison Raid. To use this Kaname will resonate his magical origin along with his second origin, allowing him to form each of his respected magic and combine them into a single attack. *'Earth God's Bellow' (地神の怒号, Chijin no Dogō): *'Earth God's Uprooting Spikes' (地神の, Chijin no): With a stomp of his foot, Kaname creates a massive number of rock pillars that rise from the ground at a fast speed. Connection with the pillars while they rise can result in severe blunt force trauma, concussions, and even death. *'Earth God's Stone Fist' (地神の石塊拳, Chijin no Sekkaiken): *'Earth God's Seismic Wave' (地神の地震波, Chijin no Jishinha): Stomping or punching the ground, Kaname is able to create an earthquake. He has stated that the strength of the quake is equal the the amount of energy he puts into it. **'Earth God's Fissure' (地神の割れ目, Chijin no Wareme): *'Earth God's Golem' (地神のゴーレム, Chijin no Gōremu): *'Earth God's Touch' (地神の接触, Chijin no Sesshoku): *'Earth God's Cannon' (地神の大砲, Chijin no Taihō): *'Earth God's Thousand Cherry Blossoms' (地神の千本桜, Chijin no Senbonzakura): *'Earth God's Meteoric Rise' (地神のクレイジーコメット, Chijin no Kureijiikometto): *'Earth God's Mawscape' (地神の吭景, Chijin no Gōkei): *'Earth God's' (地神の, Chijin no): *'Earth God's Veins' (地神の脈, Chijin no Myaku): **'Earth God's Sense' (地神の意識, Chijin no Ishiki): **'Earth God's Monsoon Squall' (地神のモンスーン疾風, Chijin no Monsūn Hayate): is a technique passed Kaname's from his teacher and is stated as being one of her most used and a surprise technique. Utilizing her control over the earth, and its energy flowing though their very cells. He will mold energy though her entire body. Upon doing this, he mixes the energy with his own energy, creating a volatile mix. With a single stomp or snap of his fingers. The energy is released into the ground beneath him. Within an instance of the energy being released, the entire earth, save for a "nexus point" is violently ripped apart. *'Earth God's Wall' (地神の牆壁, Chijin no Shōheki): **'Earth God's Rampart' (地神の城壁, Chijin no Jōheki): **'Earth God's Infinity Fortress' (地神の無限大砦, Chijin no Mugendai Toride): is an terrain altering technique, it is activated by Kaname clapping his hands together. Energy swirls around him, and turns into random strings of letters and text before entering into the terrain. The terrain and every aspect of it becomes so flooded with his magical energy that there is what can be termed a "near-total control" over the features of the environment by him. By making motions with his hands, the numbers and text appear for a second before modifying, turning the terrain into a different battlefield entirely - for example, moving from a desert into a forest, or even just making a random rock structure erect itself whenever he wishes after technique is activated. However, there is a major control to this. Kaname cannot create structures that will offensively attack the opponent, such as spikes from rock, lava under his feet and so on.The terrain, is referred to as "near-total control" for a reason. Though the user can change the structure of the terrain, it's climate, humidity, weather conditions and so on, the opponent can freely use the features. However the use of this technique consume a large amounts of energy each time the terrain is change, due to this his is only able to change the terrain once. *'Earth God's Shifting Sands' (地神の転進砂, Chijin no Tenshinsuna): :Earth God's Molten Flow (地神の溶流れ, Chijin no Yōnagre): *'Water God's Bellow' (水神の怒号, Mizujin no Dogō): *'Water God's Needle' (水神の, Mizujin no ): *'Water God's Spear' (水神の, Mizujin no ): *'Water God's Hammer' (水神の, Mizujin no ): is a spell modeled after his teacher's Mikazuchi technique. Gathering a large amount of water into a single point and smashes it down onto a target with a enough force to break the ground that it impacts. While powerful in its own right, Kaname has stated that it pales comparison to her technique. *'Water God's Blade' (水神の, Mizujin no ): *'Water God's Shell' (水神の, Mizujin no ): *'Water God's Mirror Flower' (水神の鏡花, Mizujin no Kyōka): *'Water God's Water Moon' (水神の水月, Mizujin no Suigetsu): *'Water God's Late Autumn Shower' (水神の時雨, Mizujin no Shigure): *'Water God's Black Tide' (水神の黒潮, Mizujin no Kuroshio): *'Water God's Spring Rain' (水神の春雨, Mizujin no Harusame): *'Water God's White Dew' (水神の白露, Mizujin no Shiratsuyu): *'Water God's Burning Water Mirror' (水神の熾水鏡, Mizujin no Shisuikyō): *'Water God's Baptism' (水神の洗礼, Mizujin no Senrei): :Water God's (水神の, Mizujin no ): God Unison *'God - ' (): *'God - Fallen Lotus Petal' (散り蓮,Chirirenge): *'God - Autumn Rain' (村雨,Murasame):is an unorthodox technique used by Kaname, and is created though the union of his Earth and Water God styles. To use this spell, Kaname gather earth god energy in his right hand, and water in his right, shapes it into a sphere, and then compress it in the palm of his hand. He balances the energy at 2:6:2 ratio respectively. One this is done, he will release the sphere into the air. Once it reaches a certain height he will snap his fingers, this causes the sphere to explode releasing the energy into the air. Within moments, black storm clouds to rapidly form in the sky. Kaname while then snap his fingers for a second time, this causes it to rain. The rain created by this technique is infused with his own chakra this allows her to sense all that enter the rain. Due to being infused with his own energy, he able to freely manipulate rain. After forming this technique, rain falls hard, then gently, in fits and starts. While being able to sense what is in the rain is one of the abilities, Kaname stated that is not the true ability of it. The true effects become evident once enough of the rains falls onto the earth. This promotes growth of plant life in the area. The more rain that falls the quicker the plants will grow. Just like the rain that fall from the clouds, the plants are infused with his energy. This allows him to manipulate the plants just like the rain. In addition to this, he is able to feed on the plant to restore a small amount of his energy. **'God - Murderous Light Rain' (斬光時雨, Zankoushigure): after preforming the Autumn Rain, Kaname will gather and compress magical energy into to tip of his index finger. He forms a finger gun and fires the gathered energy at a target with tremendous force. As the fired energy travels, it beings to collect and pull in water that is near it, forming into a rapidly moving spear. The further it travels the, the more water it pick up. **'God - Ruling Rain Thrusts' (綜雨衝 Soūshō): *'God - Autumn Sand Rain' (秋沙雨, Akisazame): is an unorthodox technique used by Kaname, and is created though the union of his Earth and Water God styles. To use this spell, Kaname gather earth god energy in his right hand, and water in his right, shapes it into a sphere, and then compress it in the palm of his hand. He balances the energy at 6:2:2 ratio respectively. One this is done, he will release the sphere into the air. Once it reaches a certain height he will snap his fingers, this causes the sphere to explode releasing the energy into the air. Like the Autumn Rain, this explosion of energy causes black storm clouds to rapidly form in the sky. Kaname while then snap his fingers for a second time, unlike the Autumn Rain, which causes actual rain to fall. This technique causes sand to rain down from the clouds. Similar to the Autumn Rain, the sand produced is infused with his own energy, allowing him to freely manipulate it and sense all is hit by it. Like the Autumn Rain after forming this technique, the sand falls hard, then gently, in fits and starts. Once enough of the sand rain has fallen together. Once it does, the earth energy will cause it to gather together and harden. Often forming pillars which he can control and is often used to limit the opponents movement. **'God - Mist Sand Rain' (霧沙雨,Kirisazame):a relatively simple technique that Kaname is able to use. After using the Autumn Sand Rain began to release an additional amount of earth energy into the falling sand. This causes the sand to began to move in a uncontrolled manner. This effectually causes a mild sandstorm to be produce. The more energy that he release into the sand, the quickly the storm forms and the longer it last. This is often used to hide himself or other when attacking. **'God - Scattering Sand Rain' (散沙雨,Chirisazame) after preforming the Autumn Sand Rain Kaname will manipulate the falling sand rain and will release a wave of hid magical energy. This causes the sand to gather around the wave thus solidifying it. After gathering enough sand, the wave will erupt releasing a fury of sharp earth spikes in the direction the waves traveled. *'God - Ironbark' (鉄木肌,Tetsukihada): Is a supplementary technique. Kaname will seep special energy out of their pores, similar to sap, upon contact with air it quickly dries up and hardens creating a layer of dark wood bark over his body. The created armor is known to be able to withstand a great deal of physical attack without breaking or damaging. The main defense of this technique, is that it s capable of withstanding up to high level fire spells without burning. A downside of this technique, is it will slightly slow the user down. *'God - Flowing Roots' (盤根, Bankon): is a technique used by Kaname, it's mainly used to help him see. The use of this technique, revolves around Kaname creating and manipulating roots from his body mostly his feet. This roots are flowed into the ground and connects to the roots of others in the area. Then by using the Earth God's Sense, he is able to anything within the range of the roots. While he mostly uses the created roots to connect himself to the forest. He is also able to use this technique to connect the roots of his created trees. This is mostly done when using the his tree of time. **'God - Wood Giant' (大男, Ōotoko): is one of Kaname's most notable techniques. To use this technique, he will create a large amount of trees, or use an existing forest. He will then use this Flowing Roots Technique to connect himself to the forest, followed by clapping his hands together, thus channeling his magical though the entire forest. This causes the forest to be pulled toward him, interlocking and merging to form a wooden giant, who's size is equal to the size of the forest used. Kaname, resting inside is able to manipulate it much like his own body. It is capable to within standing a large amount of damage. Kaname is able to repair it at will. The giant, is known to be possess different effects depending on what "forest" is used to make it up. In addition to this, due it being made up of his chakra, he is able to use it to increase the scale of his techniques. By using the Ironbark Technique, Kaname is able to protect it from intense fire. *'God - Branch of a sacred tree' (玉串,Tamagushi): *'God - World Tree' (界木, Kaiboku): *'God - Nativity of a Sea of Dreams' (生誕の海夢幻, Seitan no Umi Mugen): *'God - Nativity of a Budding World' (生誕の蕾む世間, Seitan no Tsubomu Seken): *'God - Advent of a Great Forest' (降臨の大々的森,Kōrin no Daidaiteki Mori): *'God - Advent of the Starving Dragon' (降臨の干乾し竜,Kōrin no Hiboshiryū): **'God - Advent of Ten Thousand Dragons' (降臨の竜万,Kōrin no Manryū): *'God - Illumination of the Sacred Tree' (燈火の霊木,Tōka no Reiboku): *'God - Nativity of a Consuming Forest' (生誕の渓壑森,Seiten no Keigaku Mori): Known as on of Kaname's most ruthless techniques. Channeling his magical energy through the earth Kaname creates a large tree. With a single gesture the roots of the tree quickly travel and seek out all that gives of magical energy. Once the roots find a target they will impale them and begin to wrap around them while absorbing their magical energy, which is transferred to the main tree. Once all the targets magical energy is absorbed, the roots states to bloom into another smaller tree which also produces roots that seek out targets. This process continues until Kaname stops the technique allowing to create a forest capable of encompassing a town. *'God - Advent of the Coming Desert' (来る荒野,Kōrin no Kitaru Kōya): combining the powers of his Earth and Water god slayer, Kaname will slam his hand on the ground. Upon doing so, several trees will erupt from the ground. According to Kaname, the tree are produced by absorbing the water from the ground, evident by the death of the surrounding plant life in the area. The more water it absorbs the faster and larger the trees grows. Like that of another technique, the trees produce flowers a short time after growing. Unlike normal trees, instead of releasing pollen, the flowers release unique sand that covers the area. Kaname has shown the ability to manipulate the sand like the trees. *'God - Nativity of a World of Puppets' (人形界降誕,Ningyōkai Kōtan): is a technique developed by Kaname, a union of his Earth and Water Gods Slayer abilities. To utilize this technique he will create a giant golden lotus flower tree, with him sitting in the lotus. Then with a single gesture, he is able to cause the lotus flower to release several of its petals, that will embed into the ground. Once in the ground, by channeling energy though the tree. The fallen petals will began to create simple puppets that varies in size, which he is able to control. Ánleifrún Kyomunotenchi (虚無天地, Nihility of Heaven and Earth): Kagenmi (過現未, Three Temporal States of Existence) : Suspension of Operations (運転停止, Untenteishi): Trivia * Ánleifrún is a combination of the Norse words Ánleifr meaning (Heir of the ancestor) and Rún/Rúni meaning (Secret Lore/Rune/Secret). Category:Male Category:Mage